on leur fait coucou, les p'tits gars
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur les Manchots, nos petits névropathes à plumes préférés :: 26ème vignette : Kowalski, pouvoir. 27e: Private et les canetons. 28e: Private/Cupid. 29e: Private, Marlene et les Blairelles. 30e: Rico/Kowalski, drague ? 31e: la Penguin Team et un bébé. MàJ, 32e: Rico et sa crête 33e: Penguin Team, prise d'information. ::gen, crack, un peu de sérieux::
1. pudding au poisson

Une bonne fois pour toutes : le nom correct de ces bestioles, en français, est **Manchots**. Le terme "Pingouin" désigne un tout autre oiseau et est un abus par des traducteurs négligents faisant _mal_ leur travail et payés à propager une désinformation honteuse.  
...et si les biologistes d'il y a quelques siècles n'avaient pas bêtement créé des faux-amis entre le français et la plupart des autres langues, les biologistes d'aujourd'hui s'arracheraient moins les cheveux, j'imagine.

* * *

**Titre** : _Oh bring us some fishy pudding with lots of crushed ice!_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar/PoM  
**Personnages** : les manchots et du pudding  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Avec des pâtes, pas du pudding !" »  
d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : _The Madagascar Penguins in a Cristmas Caper_  
(**Note** : le titre est emprunté à une des chansons bonus de _Party With the Penguins_)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Du pudding au hareng ! Avec de la glace pilée, beaucoup de glace pilé !  
- Ou même du pudding à la bête morue de base avec juste un peu de glace pilée ça fera l'affaire.  
- Pudding !  
- Poâsson !  
- Glace !

À l'approche de Noël, les manchots s'agitaient dans leur QG. L'idée de la fête et du festin électrisait tout le monde. Skipper maintenait à peine un semblant de discipline : pour être sûr qu'ils ne manqueraient aucune activité ! Et il était tout aussi impatient.

- Bientôt, les p'tits gars. En attendant, on a du lait-de-poule à boire.  
- Pouuule !  
- Avec ou sans alcool ?  
- Les deux !


	2. façade adorable

**Titre** : _Cute & cuddly_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar/PoM  
**Personnages** : les manchots qui sont vraiment des névropathes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Les chapeaux à ponpons des Minish des villes sont tout simplement adorables. »  
d'après Littlelinor sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Adorables, les manchots le sont toujours aux yeux des humains. Les manchots eux-mêmes ne comprennent pas bien pourquoi donc, ce qu'ils leur trouvent, mais ils en profitent à fond. On les prend pour des peluches et personne ne les soupçonne du moindre mal. Quel est le pire qu'ils pourraient faire, voler des poissons ? Mais personne n'a de sympathie pour les poissons ; ces bestioles sont laides et stupides.

Focalisés sur le numéro d'adorabilité de trois d'entre eux, ni les visiteurs ni les gardiens ne remarquent le quatrième manchot s'esquiver discrètement, prêt à aller dynamiter bien plus qu'une réserve de poisson.


	3. origine géographique

**Titre** : Déplacement géographique  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar (1)  
**Personnages** : les manchots qui ne sont pas des Empereurs et sans doute pas de Royaux non plus ? ils pourraient venir des Galápagos pour ce qu'on en sait !  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Pour des raisons géographiques." »  
d'après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour des raisons géographiques évidentes, les manchots ont décidé de quitter Central Park. Tout le monde le sait, les DVDs éducatifs de la boutique à souvenirs sont formels : les manchots, ça vit en Antarctique dans l'immensité glacée, avec des stocks illimités de délicieux poissons à portée de nageoire.

À New York, rien de tout ça. Quelque chose conspire pour les tenir éloignés de leur environnement naturel. Mais ils vont rectifier ça.

Le plan est bel et bon. Ce que tout le monde ne sait pas, et que le zoo néglige, c'est qu'ils sont en fait une espèce de milieu tempéré...


	4. vérifs

**Titre** : _Checklist_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar/PoM  
**Personnages** : la Penguin Team et un gros engin  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « On est rendus à Popo-89, si on suit la liste." »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : inspiré du 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- On suit la liste de vérification à la lettre, les p'tits gars. Je ne veux plus entendre un _on a oublié_ s'il arrive encore un accident en cours de vol.  
- À vos ordres, Commandant.  
- Donc, Kowalski ? Vérification.  
- Allumage ?  
- OK.  
- Vitesses ?  
- OK.  
- Direction ?  
- OK.  
- _Freins_ ?  
- OK.  
- Freins de secours ?  
- _OK_.  
- Ceintures et coussins de sécurité ?  
- OK.  
- Musique ?  
- ...J'ai un souci de connexion. Apparemment il faut choisir entre l'alimentation du lecteur, et la direction.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! Pas question qu'on parte sans musique. Ça manque trop de panache.  
- Awaahaahaa! waaa!  
- Rico a raison, on peut toujours chanter ?


	5. Copacabana, après

**Titre** : _Copacabana_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/PoM  
**Personnages/Couple** : Skipper(/"Lola") et l'équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Et le pire, c'est que jamais il n'aurait de réponse à cette question, qui le hanterait jusqu'au Ragnarök. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Rock 'n' Roll, les p'tits gars ! La vie est belle quand on a une musique d'ambiance appropriée.

La cassette enclenchée dans le lecteur, les premières mesures d'un morceau entraînant retentirent.

- Oh, j'aime cette chanson ! s'exclama Private, l'œil brillant. Que de souvenirs... Oh.  
Il se reprit tout à coup, une nageoire sur le bec.  
La chanson était effectivement riche en souvenirs, mais pas que des bons.

Un sourire forcé se peignit sur le bec de Skipper. Déterminé à se montrer fort, il lui tapota l'épaule et adressa même un signe complice à Rico.

- Monte le volume. On va tout faire péter.


	6. un vide laissé

**Titre** : Un vide dans leur vie  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa  
**Personnages/Couple** : Skipper/Lola et la Penguin Team  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « La chaleureuse présence de l'autre finissait, immanquablement, par créer un vide dans leur vie. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un vide dans leur vie à tous s'est créé le jour où ç'en a été fini de Lola et Skipper. La perte qui affligeait leur leader affectait toute l'équipe.

Le Commandant a toujours flirté avec les jolies filles, et c'était la première fois que ça devenait vraiment sérieux. Ils auraient dû se méfier quand il a décidé de l'épouser : il s'investissait vraiment à fond avec elle. Trop ? Mais il était tellement heureux, alors eux aussi l'étaient.  
Trahi, meurtri, sa paranoïa s'est renforcée, et même avec ses hommes il prend de la distance.  
Il est malheureux et ils le sont aussi.


	7. scène de crime

**Titre** : Scène de crime  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted  
**Personnages** : les Manchots  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompts** :  
« et caresser ses cheveux aussi doux que du duvet... » d'après Modocanis  
suivi de  
« Le descendant Grimm esquissa un sourire et [commença] à [se] rhabiller. » d'après AndersAndrew**  
**sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : début du 3ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

Du duvet d'oisillon remplit tout d'un coup la pièce. Skipper, occupé à fouetter l'esprit combattif de ses hommes, n'a même pas vu venir le coup d'oreiller, et ne voit plus que le résultat. Oubliée, la gentille bataille de polochons : les choses viennent de virer au drame. Leurs vacances tournent court... un crime pareil juste sous leur bec !

Serrant entre ses nageoires la taie crevée comme il le ferait du cadavre d'une innocente victime, Skipper lance les opérations d'une bataille très sérieuse.  
- Kowalski, autopsie : trouve-moi d'où ça vient. Il faut retrouver le maniaque qui a fait ça et l'arrêter !

o

- Commencez à vous rhabiller, on quitte ce trou.  
- Mais Skipper, protesta Private, on ne porte pas d'habits de toute façon. Pas comme ces pauvres petits oisillons...

Skipper ravala ses sarcasmes sur l'expression imagée. Le p'tit gars, au milieu d'une scène de crime, sans préparation préalable ..! Il savait bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, mais même lui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- J'ai fini, Skipper, intervint Kowalski au milieu du carnage. C'est du caneton, et je pense avoir le nom du fabricant. J'ai besoin de nos déchiffreurs-traducteurs pour le confirmer.  
- Parfait. Emporte les preuves, et _on y va_.


	8. grandir un peu

**Titre** : Grandir  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Skipper et Private  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « J'ai beaucoup de mal à rattraper tes erreurs, il serait grand temps que tu grandisses." »  
d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Il serait grand temps que tu grandisses, Soldat, soupire Skipper en entendant Private glousser comme un petit poussin immature sur un double sens accidentel.

Les yeux de Private s'emplissent d'une joie sans pareille et il salue avec enthousiasme.  
- Oui, Chef ! Vous savez que je progresse de toutes mes forces pour vous égaler un jour.

Skipper lui tapote l'épaule, un sourire paternel au bec. Ah, son adorable petit Private... là-dessus, il ne change pas.  
- Et j'aurai le droit de voir les dossiers secrets, alors ?

Skipper hésite. Private, entrer _vraiment_ dans le monde des adultes ?  
- Hum. Chaque chose en son temps.


	9. entraînement dynamique

**Titre** : Plus fort que les quilles ninja !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Penguin Team, surtout Skipper et Private  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompts** :  
« "Oh m–", a à peine le temps de lâcher Gintoki avant de recevoir Hijikata en pleine gueule. » d'après Drakys,  
suivi de  
« Parce que je suis très excité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » d'après AndersAndrew  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

- Kata en pleine gueule ! Paf ! Ah, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, pas vrai, Monsieur Ninja ? He oui, le manchot que voici est bôoocoup plus fort que toi.

- Skipper... parle à sa quille de bowling ?

- Le Commandant est très sérieux dans son entraînement. Quand il se met dans l'ambiance, ce ne sont plus juste des mannequins, mais vraiment de dangereux ninja ennemis à abattre.

- Oui, mais. Ce sont des quilles. Elles ne bougent pas. Un vrai ninja, ça esquiverait les attaques ?

- Ooooh, qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? La jeune recrue critique les méthodes de son chef ?

- Non, non ! Enfin, euh...

...

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est un excellent entraînement... euh, statique. Qui nous apprend bien à attaquer plusieurs ennemis d'un seul coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu disais sur leur immobilité ?

- Oh, parfaite. Nous devons être rapides et en vraie situation tous les attaquer avant qu'ils ne bougent de toute façon, alors...

- Hum. Beau rattrapage, petit. Mais ce que tu dis, c'est que tu veux des adversaires capables de bouger, pour mieux leur prouver ta supériorité en les écrasant avant qu'ils ne bougent ?

- Euh... oui ?

- Alors voyons comment tu te défends quand ton adversaire a une arme et pas toi !


	10. Lunacornes contre Ninja

**Titre** : Lunacorns vs Ninja  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Skipper, Private et la télé  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Car telle est la Justice et le Bien. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La Justice et le Bien triomphent toujours, bêtifient les Lunacornes. Private les écoute avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Ça dégouline de mièvrerie et Skipper fait la grimace au-dessus de son café au hareng. Rico, à saturation de _mushiness_, a dû s'éloigner pour aller vomir quelques bombes, mais lui tiendra bon. Courage, plus que quelques minutes et ils passeront au programme suivant.

La Justice et le Bien triomphent toujours, proclament les Ninja Sans Chemises. Attention, ça n'est pas le même discours du tout : eux, ils le font effectivement sonner Juste et Bien, et Avec Virilité en prime !


	11. si les Lunacornes sont contagieuses

**Titre** : _Okey-Dokey-Lokey!_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Bases** : The Penguins of Madagascar/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnages** : Private, Skipper, Kowalski (et l'équivalent de Pinkie Pie)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Mais ce mensonge-là sera l'œuvre de Loki. »  
d'après Ishime sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Oki-doki-loki ! piaille Private.  
Son salut, un peu trop sautillant, est sûrement enthousiaste, mais pas très réglementaire.

Skipper fronce un sourcil :  
- C'est quoi ce charabia ?  
- Oooh. _À vos ordres, Commandant_, rectifie le jeune soldat avec un nouveau salut, avant d'exécuter ses ordres.  
En sifflotant une petite chanson bêtasse.

…Insubordination ou atteinte mentale ?  
- Kowalski, analyse ?

Une affreuse licorne se profile sur le clip-board :  
- Il semblerait que Private ait contracté un tic de langage en regardant son programme animé préféré.  
- Ces horreurs pratiquent le lavage de cerveau, maintenant ? Vite ! Il faut le déprogrammer ! Des Monster Trucks et des Ninja Torse Nu !


	12. des ennemis partout

**Titre** : Les choses sont normales avec un ennemi  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Skipper vs _Hoboken_  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Le super-vilain se frappa le front, atterré par cette atmosphère amicale. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Hoboken Surprise_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Atterré par cette atmosphère amicale incongrue là où il s'attendait à tomber sur une véritable jungle, Skipper connaît un bref moment de découragement : est-ce que tout ce quoi il croyait est... faux ? Est-ce que sa paranoïa est excessive, et maladive ?

Puis il se secoue les plumes et les idées.  
_Non._

C'est ce qu'_ils_ veulent lui faire croire, ces fourbes de Hoboken, mais il ne laissera pas berner ! Tout ça est beaucoup trop louche pour être vrai. Une lueur froide et métallique brillant dans l'œil de Hans l'inquiète et le rassure à la fois : on lui cache quelque chose.


	13. pôles opposés

**Titre** : Pôle nord/pôle sud  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : les manchots vs un ours polaire  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Le tien distrait trop le mien, ils n'arrivent pas à faire équipe." »  
d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Notes** : d'accord dans le _Christmas Caper_ ils n'ont pas eu de problème avec Ted... mais ils auraient pu ! surtout vu comment ils s'entendaient avec les rennes de _Meryy Madagascar_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ils n'arrivent pas à faire équipe avec des ours polaires, c'est viscéral.

Il y a le côté prédateur qui pèse dessus, d'abord. D'accord, un ours polaire n'a encore (à leur connaissance) jamais mangé un manchot, puisqu'ils vivent aux antipodes les uns des autres. Au contraire les ours mangent les prédateurs des manchots ! Mais au lieu d'en faire des alliés ça en fait plus des super-prédateurs. Et s'il n'y a pas de preuve c'est peut-être juste qu'ils les ont soigneusement fait disparaître.

Ensuite et surtout, il y a le problème des antipodes. La vieille rivalité Pôle Nord/Pôle Sud...


	14. on ne s enfuit pas !

**Titre** : Repli stratégique  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Kowalski et reste de l'équipe  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Il n'en faut pas plus à Clemson pour s'enfuir. »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : je crois que ça vient de _Cat's Cradle_ ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

S'enfuir, quel triste mot. Kowalski, en bon tacticien, préfère désigner leur manœuvre par le terme de repli stratégique temporaire. C'est meilleur pour leur ego à tous, le sien, celui du chef, au moins celui de Rico et probablement celui de Private aussi. (Est-ce qu'on leur apprend à se retirer devant un ennemi trop fort ou trop nombreux, en Angleterre ?)

Mais bon, il faut être réaliste : à moins d'être vraiment suicidaire parfois la seule solution c'est de se tirer, et fissa.

Skipper accepte l'option offerte et beugle,  
- Repli-stratégique-temporaire-aussi-vite-que-possiiiible et sans hurler comme des gonzesses !


	15. et on ne se rend pas non plus !

**Titre** : Drapeau blanc  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : la Penguin Team  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « On agite le drapeau blanc !" »  
d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- On agite le drapeau blanc seulement quand on est mort !

- Est-ce que ça n'est pas un peu contre-productif ?

- Est-ce qu'on va devenir des zombies ? Je ne veux pas être un zombie !

- C'est une _mé-ta-phore_, les gars. Ça veut dire qu'on ne se rend pas, même si on en meurt au champ d'honneur.

- Ah.

- C'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Mais est-ce qu'on peut quand même éviter la partie où on meurt ?

- C'est là tout le principe de notre entraînement. Être les plus forts. Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de discuter comme une bande de _diplomates_ et vous repartez à l'attaque !


	16. friture, version presque crack

Note, il paraît que dans les épisodes diffusés en Russie et Pologne mais que Nick-USA refuse toujours de partager, on en apprend enfin plus sur Manfredi et Johnson. Il paraît. Moi je ne suis encore au courant.

**Titre** : _Never bathe in hot oil and bisquick_, (near-miss)  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Skipper, Manfredi & Johnson  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Un peu plus, et on était cuits ! » »  
d'après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série spéculatif, citation extraite du _Christmas Caper  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Un peu plus et on était cuits, constate Manfredi, en se laissant tomber dans un recoin.

Maintenant qu'ils sont enfin à l'abri, ils réalisent quel risque ils ont vraiment couru. Ils ont eu chaud, dans tous les sens du terme. Basculer dans cette cuve ou pas, retrouver leur équilibre et se hisser hors de danger, ça s'est joué à pas grand' chose. Johnson, pourtant habitué aux coups durs, frissonne.

Skipper s'essuie les plumes, dégoûté, et demande,  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui, les gars ?  
- ...que la pâte à biscuit, passe encore, mais quelle idée d'aller nager dans de l'huile bouillante ?


	17. friture, version plutôt gore

**Titre** : _Never bathe in hot oil and bisquick_, version gore  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Skipper, Manfredi & Johnson  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Il ne voulait pas que Lo Tieng Yi [finisse] comme ça. »  
d'après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série spéculatif ; la citation est tirée du _Christmas Caper  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Finir comme ça, quelle horreur, frissonne Skipper.

C'est la vie de nombre d'agents spéciaux, de mourir de façon violente, et à son grand regret il a déjà perdu plusieurs camarades en mission. Même quand il n'y pouvait rien, il se blâme lui-même de n'avoir pas pu les sauver.  
Des bombes qui explosent, des combats au corps-à-corps, avec toutes sortes d'armes... toutes finissent indifféremment classées sous le nom de code « Manfredi & Johnson » pour apprendre la prudence aux jeunes recrues.

Mais celle-là lui inspire un mantra :  
_Tenez-vous éloigné de la pâte à biscuit et de l'huile chaude._


	18. des sushi !

**Titre** : Du raifort et du reste  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Madagascar (1) + PoM  
**Personnages** : Rico, Skipper & des sushi  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Tu dérapes complètement !" »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Râpe complètement ce raifort, Rico. Je sais que tu aimes les trucs bien relevés, mais il y a _certains manchots_ ici qui préfèrent ne pas s'arracher le bec sur un gros morceau de _aïe aïe aïe mes aïeux que ça pique_ en gobant leurs sushi.  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire les tranches de poisson _juste_ un tout petit peu plus épaisses ?  
« Oui, je sais que c'est toi le chef des sushi et que tu sais ce que tu fais. Mais pour le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe...  
« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais et je te laisse faire.  
« ...C'est bientôt prêt ?


	19. la poupée de Rico

**Titre** : le destin d'une _miltary wife_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Miss Perky\Rico, une petite fille  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui jouer avec le Joker, quitte à le laisser vivre ? » »  
d'après Chonaku sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)  
+ auto-suite

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : What Goes Around  
**Avertissement** : techniquement, Rico a abandonné sa femme pour en épouser la soeur jumelle ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Vivre dans une caserne ça n'est pas toujours rose, mais Miss Perky garde le sourire. Quand on aime, il faut savoir faire des concessions et pour rester auprès de Rico, elle supporte ses camarades. Qui ne sont pas si pires…

Le Commandant se flatte d'être un gentleman. Son second, porté sur la science, ne l'a jamais vivisséquée. Et le petit jeune, pendant les quarts de relâche, l'invite gentiment à prendre le thé. Et puis son Rico l'adore et la chouchoute. Depuis le jour où il l'a recueillie, perdue dans ce grand zoo…

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il l'abandonnerait à une fillette inconnue !

o

Une fillette inconnue a posé la patte sur elle et maintenant, elle va s'appeler Princess Pony. La petite brosse amoureusement sa chevelure de plastique, comme le faisait Rico hier encore. Elle lui présente ses petits poneys en caoutchouc elle en a une collection nettement plus impressionnante que l'unique Lunacorn de Private.  
À ce que comprend Miss Perky, elle va désormais régner sur ce haras aux couleurs pastel.

Dans un premier temps, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle sait combien Rico tient à elle : lui et ses amis vont venir la délivrer. Mais les jours passent, et elle déchante…


	20. la nouvelle voisine

**Titre** : la nouvelle voisine  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : les manchots (dont Kowalski), Doris  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Des licornes, des petits soldats, un dauphin... »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

******Notes/**Continuité : pré-série spéculatif ? écrit longtemps avant The Penguin Who Loved Me  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un dauphin s'ébat dans un tout nouveau bassin, au bout du zoo. Les manchots ne sont désormais plus les seuls animaux aquatiques. Ils seraient de toute façon allés voir, parce qu'ils veulent tout savoir sur ce qui se passe ici, mais celui-ci génère un surcroît de curiosité.

- Méfions-nous, les gars, prévient Skipper : les nez-en-bouteille sont des bêtes vicieuses. Les humains les prennent pour des peluches, mais n'oubliez jamais qu'ils sont les cousins des orques.

La « bête vicieuse » nage gracieusement entre deux eaux, une merveille d'hydrodynamisme... et leur décoche un sourire charmant.  
Kowalski s'extasie : - Qu'elle est belle !


	21. du poassooon !

**Titre** : maniaque !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Rico & les autres manchots  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Peut-être que tu me détestes mais tu as mis la langue ! » »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La langue pendant hors du bec et les yeux roulant follement dans leurs orbites, Rico sautille sur place en beuglant  
- '_oâssooooon !  
_(comment il fait pour parler avec la langue ainsi sortie, c'est un mystère de plus pour étonner Kowalski, à ranger après la contenance anormale de son estomac).

Parce qu'eux aussi attendent leur déjeuner avec impatience, les autres ne lui prêtent pas beaucoup d'attention. Mais quand il les bouscule en hurlant comme le maniaque qu'il est pour être le premier sur les poissons que leur lance une Alice dégoûtée, il leur vient un bref éclair de sympathie pour la gardienne.


	22. objet trouvé

**Titre** : un dur au grand coeur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Rico & Miss Perky  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Un jouet. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série spéculatif ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un jouet perdu flotte dans le bassin des manchots. D'habitude, quand un enfant laisse tomber un truc, il se met à hurler aussitôt et ensuite Alice doit aller chercher une épuisette pour le récupérer.  
Cette fois, pas du tout.

L'épave n'est découverte qu'après le départ des visiteurs. Skipper ordonne une opération de récupération ; Rico plonge et ramène sur le béton... pas une simple figurine mais une poupée, une poupée de fille, ses cheveux blonds pendant tristement et sa robe trempée lui collant aux formes. La pauvre fait pitié... Au lieu l'envoyer comme ça aux objets trouvés, il la bichonne tendrement.


	23. fair play

**Titre** : l'important c'est de...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Private vs Amarillo Kid  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Matt ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire emporter sans rien faire. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série/Mr Tux  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Fair-play comme toujours, Private fait de son mieux pour ne surtout pas gêner son adversaire quand c'est son tour de jouer, et fait taire sa jalousie pour le féliciter sincèrement pour ses beaux coups. Et ça, même si l'adversaire en question n'est pas aussi aimable et commet petite irrégularité sur maladresse involontaire quand vient son tour. Private n'est pas d'un naturel méfiant et refuse de soupçonner qu'il le fasse exprès pour le déconcentrer.

Il s'inquiète plus de sa propre performance, pas à la hauteur de ce qu'exige le jeu de l'autre. Il risque de perdre ?! Son fair-play s'effrite...


	24. vilain petit oison

**Titre** : le vilain petit manchot  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnage** : Private  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Avec ça, il était certain d'impressionner Bad Horse et d'entrer dans la Vilaine ligue des Vilains. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : High Moltage  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Vilain comme tout pendant son cycle de mue, Private refuse de quitter le bunker. Ce qui était une réussite inattendue la veille est devenu un fiasco aujourd'hui. Il ne peut pas activer son hyper-trognonitude quantique quand il lui manque la moitié des plumes : et alors ? Il avait juré de ne plus s'en servir de toute façon.  
Il a terrifié visiteurs et animaux voisins, mais le chaos provoqué leur a permis de s'évader pour aller voir leur film et ça valait la peine.

Mais depuis, il s'est vu dans un miroir et s'en veut terriblement d'avoir infligé ce triste spectacle.


	25. plans d avenir

**Titre** : couver au moins une idée  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnage/Couple** : Private et ses idées naïves  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Il suffirait qu'il demande gentiment...peut-être. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : cf Paternal Egg-stinct & It's About Time  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Être amoureux, Private en rêve depuis longtemps. Il pense qu'il l'a déjà été deux ou trois fois mais ça ne l'a mené nulle part alors il se demande si c'était vraiment ça. Cupid et Shawna... Hunter était une amie, ni plus ni moins.

L'idée de l'amour le fait rêver. Puisque c'est l'amour qui rapproche les êtres et fait naître les œufs et éclore les poussins... Un jour, il aura ses propres œufs à couver. Un jour.

Pour l'instant, avec toutes les missions que Skipper leur fait accomplir, il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Mais qui sait, plus tard... bientôt ?


	26. savoir c est pouvoir

**Titre** : et de grands pouvoirs amènent de grandes responsabilités  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Kowalski vs le reste de l'équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « En vérité, il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Le savoir est un pouvoir ! clame Kowalski en défendant son laboratoire nec et nageoires. Le savoir est _le_ pouvoir !

Une fois de trop, ses erreurs lors d'une expérience ont causé une catastrophe et Skipper envoie Rico y mettre fin. Et il lui interdit de recommencer. Et comme il sait qu'il recommencera quand même tôt ou tard dans son dos malgré l'interdiction, Rico a l'autorisation de raser le laboratoire entier.

Kowalski larmoie :  
- Le savoir est mon _seul_ pouvoir, sans la science je ne suis rien.

Private si sensible intercède pour lui :  
- On pourrait peut-être lui en laisser juste un peu ?


	27. famille nombreuse

**Titre** : _baby ducklings! they're so cute and they're all mine!_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Private et les canetons  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nick

**Prompt** : « Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir déjà une famille nombreuse… »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une famille nombreuse, ça fait rêver Private. Il veut trouver vite une dame-oiselle avec qui faire son nid, avoir au moins deux œufs, et pourquoi un troisième un peu plus tard… Malheureusement, son entourage manque cruellement de dames.

Mais ça, c'est jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Eggy, sa Maman et ses frères et sœur. D'avoir couvé Eggy, il se sent tout spécialement attaché à lui, même après l'avoir rendu à sa famille. Alors quand Mama Duck lui demande de garder toute sa couvée, il saute de joie. Ah, s'il pouvait les garder toute la vie !


	28. différences

**Titre** : un monde de différences ne les séparera pas  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Private/Cupid  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : McGrath-Dreamworks-Nick

**Prompt** : « A Kowalski de décoder la piste audio, afin de trouver des indices, jouer aussi la comédie, si surveillance il y a. »  
d'après Chonaku sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Merry Madagascar  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il y a un monde de différences entre Private et Cupid. Il est un oiseau, elle est un mammifère. Il vient du Pôle Sud, elle est une Nordiste. Il fait partie de forces armées très sérieuses ; son officier commandant qualifierait l'équipe d'en face de hippies. Oui mais. À coeur, ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

La distance géographique, quand l'un et l'autre ont déjà fait tout le tour du monde, ça peut se franchir de nouveau. Il suffira que leurs devoirs respectifs leur accordent des vacances, même brèves. Ou un prétexte en cours de mission !  
Et ils se reverront à Noël prochain ?


	29. la grande éclate

**Titre** : une journée de folie !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Private, Marlene et les Blairelles  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : McGrath-Dreamworks-Nick

**Prompts** : divers, sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Badger Pride  
**Nombre de mots** : 100 x5

oOo

(« - Bon, allons prendre quelques photos dans une cabine... »  
d'après AndersAndrew)

- Allons prendre quelques photos dans une cabine, maintenant, suggère Becky à peine le deltaplane rangé.

Private et Marlene qui ont bien besoin de souffler un peu après ces émotions acceptent avec joie. Marlene et Stacy comparent les décors les plus mignons, et règlent le problème en décidant de les essayer tous.

Private profite à fond des câlins, même si brefs, le temps de prendre chaque pose. Il ne pense plus du tout que les pattes entre ses ailes portent des griffes.  
Ah, l'amitié est encore meilleure que les bonbons qu'ils partagent ensuite !

o

(« Une glace à la fraise. Et des pâtisseries danoises. »  
d'après AndersAndrew)

Une glace à la fraise et des pâtisseries danoises – parce que celles offertes une fois par l'ennemi préféré de Skipper étaient bien bonnes – plus tard, ils sont prêts à tenter les montagnes russes.

Entre les hurlements d'excitation et de terreur mêlés, tout à coup pour la première fois Private regrette de s'être laissé entraîner.  
C'est tout flageolant qu'il regagne la terre ferme, soutenu de part et d'autre par les Blairelles qui se lancent dans un concours d'anecdotes les plus embarrassantes, pour lui prouver que franchement, ça n'était rien.

o

(« C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à La Cigale pour se sentir mieux. »  
d'après AndersAndrew)

Pour se sentir mieux Marlene propose des Coca-Cola pour tout le monde. Private qui d'habitude n'y a droit qu'en cachette accepte tout de suite. Les Blairelles portent leur préférence sur des sodas au gingembre. Le sucre coule à flots et la bonne humeur à peine entachée revient en force. Elles ont encore des tas d'idées pour s'amuser encore plus.

Dès qu'ils auront un peu repris des forces, pour se remettre des émotions précédentes et pour se préparer à refaire du sport ! Va pour un second goûter, du coup.

o

(« T'aimes pas les cookies ? » »  
d'après Laitue)

- T'aimes pas les cookies ? s'inquiète Stacy en voyant Private chipoter sur son gâteau.  
- Oh, si, beaucoup ! proteste-t-il.

Et c'est vrai : il aime tous les cookies, mais là ils ont laissé Marlene choisir et ils sont aux raisins secs, quand il croyait tomber sur des pépites de chocolat.

Puis il se souvient que le chocolat, il ne devrait pas en manger trop de toute façon. Skipper et Kowalski ne seraient pas d'accord.  
...et il a passé toute la journée à s'amuser sans penser à eux du tout ? Il a un peu honte…

o

(« Booker soupire, et accepte. Et évidemment il faut que la jeune fille se moque de lui quand de la barbe à papa reste collée à son menton ! »  
d'après So Yuyu)

De la barbe à papa reste collée à son menton. Le bec tout sucré, Private savoure sa friandise qui le console et oublie tous les désagréments mineurs de la journée. Il ne gardera que les bons souvenirs.

Pour lui dire au-revoir, Becky et Stacy l'embrassent et lèchent les dernières traces roses qui pourraient le trahir. Enfin… même après ça, son attitude ravie ne fera pas illusion longtemps.

Le cœur et l'estomac bien remplis, guéri de sa peur des Blaireaux, Private regagne la base en chantonnant une comptine bébête sur l'amitié.


	30. démonstration !

**Titre**_ : actions speak louder than words_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Rico/Kowalski  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : McGrath-Dreamworks-Nick

**Prompt** : « Comme le tranchant d'un rasoir effilé pour tuer. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Notes** : _fail_ de ma part ; il existe une espèce d'oiseau (mais pas de manchot) chez qui la parade amoureuse du mâle consiste à démontrer ses talents de babysitter sur le poussin de la voisine pour convaindre une femelle qu'il fera un bon père, hélas, j'ai oublié laquelle...  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pour twé ! fait Rico en régurgitant une nouvelle surprise.  
Kowalski retient un soupir et essaie de l'ignorer. Rico a déjà rempli son laboratoire de cailloux, d'armes, de poissons autant d'offrandes dont il n'a que faire. Il se concentre sur son expérience en espérant qu'il se lasse.

Un « coin ! » surpris le force à se retourner.  
…Rico est en train de talquer et langer un caneton vivant, de provenance inconnue.

- 'Ga'de ! 'suis capab' !  
D'être un bon père et d'élever un poussin ?  
Kowalski se passe une aile sur le front.


	31. et un bébé sur les ailes

**Titre** : _accidental baby acquisition_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : les Manchots et un bébé tombé là par surprise  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : McGrath-Dreamworks-Nick

**Prompt** : « « Tu n'impressionnerais pas même un nouveau-né. Reste donc tranquille. » »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Un nouveau-né reste donc tranquille tant qu'il est nourri, propre, à température optimale et sans stimulation sensorielle excessive, récapitule Kowalski en cochant chaque item identifié sur son tableau blanc.

Skipper hoche la tête et répartit les ordres.

- Bon. Private, surveillance biberon, couches et couvertures.  
- Bien, Commandant. Avec plaisir !  
- N'en fais pas trop quand même. Rico, tu élimines toutes les perturbations extérieures.  
- Kaboom!  
- Non, justement ! Pas un bruit !  
- Boooh.  
- Kowalski, avec moi : il faut enquêter et retrouver les parents de ce petit monstre au plus vite et leur ramener. Même s'il arrête de hurler il ne peut pas rester ici.


	32. soigner les apparences

**Titre** : _grooming_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnage** : Rico  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nick

**Prompt** : « Et c'est Epharysym qui réagit avant lui, laisse échapper un bruit aïgu que Tim l'ignorait capable de produire, et vole droit sur le Daemon de Bruce, la percute et s'agrippe à elle de ses griffes maladroites de chauve-souris, plaque la membrane de ses ailes contres les plumes. »  
d'après Jainas pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin '13 chez Drakys)

**Avertissement** : un peu crade  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les plumes ébouriffées en crête au sommet du crâne, ça n'est pas de la négligence : c'est tout un art.

On pourrait croire, à voir Rico, l'image de gros dur mal tenu, que c'est par mauvaise hygiène que ça lui arrive, ou à cause d'une vilaine cicatrice qui fait repousser les plumes de travers ? _Nope!_

Ça fait partie de sa routine du matin. Il recrache les dernières impuretés laissées par l'avalage et la régurgitation de son arsenal, selon le test de l'odeur utilise ou non un peu de déodorant, et se décoiffe les plumes et les fixe à la salive.


	33. pour être parés à tout

**Titre** : vigilance  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Penguin Team  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nick

**Prompt** : « Deviantart, qui suit la scène, s'étrangle tout seul dans son coin sans intervenir. »  
d'après AndersAndrew pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : peut faire référence à _Truth Ache_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Intervenir rapidement, là est la clé du succès dans les missions d'urgence. Et pour être sur le terrain de l'action le plus vite possible, à temps pour faire une différence, il faut d'abord repérer les choses au plus tôt. Après, être bien préparé à toute éventualité, rapide et efficace, ça coule de source.  
Ce qu'il leur reste à améliorer c'est la détection. L'observation fine et rigoureuse...

- L'espionnage ! piaille Private, partagé entre excitation et inquiétude : est-ce une si bonne idée ?  
- La surveillance, précise Skipper, sûr de lui et de leur bon droit.  
La fin bienveillante justifie les moyens douteux !


End file.
